Edithurgy
Edithurgy is the Sanjuran clerical practice of manipulating Edith either within themselves, or within another vessel. It is a type of magic unique to the Sanjuran Imperial Church. Overview A magical methodology unique to the Sanjuran Holy Empire. What separates Edithurgy from the rest of the systems used in the world is the fact that it utilizes Edith as a power source. The efficiency of this methodology can be seen in the fact that Edith is highly renewable, as opposed to Chaff, which only recovers whenever a natural god passes by. This efficiency, however, is counterbalanced by the fact that Edithurgy can only manipulate things closely related to life and health. Even the greatest practitioner of Edithurgy is incapable of casting the simplest of fireballs. Nevertheless, the power to manipulate the life force of others is a truly impressive ability, and as such, Edithurgy is never underestimated by the members of other sects. As Edith is necessary to power this form of magic, rather than using the Edith of others, Clerics use a device known as a Causa as their power source. Mechanism Edithurgy makes extensive use of "prayers". Though called such, they are in fact closer to incantations, as the portions of the holy scriptures where these "prayers" are written are apocryphal. For Clerics who have no time to recite them, a piece of equipment, usually a Causa, can have the "prayers" inscribed onto it instead, necessitating only that they touch the inscriptions. Hermea Norfür, as well as most Clerics of Third Class or higher, are skilled enough to cast spells by reciting prayers mentally. Known Prayers These are some of the prayers used by Clerics. Prayer of Healing A basic prayer. Channels Edith from a source and into a recipient in order to heal wounds, cure disease, etc. Prayer of Battle An intermediate prayer used in self-defense. Drains Edith from a target and places it into the Causa, or the Cleric. Prayer of Surgery An advanced prayer used in edisurgery. Prayer of Connection An intermediate prayer used in tapping. Unification Sacrament A sacrament undertaken by Clerics upon their graduation from the Seminary. By binding the Edith flow of a Cleric to that of his Causa, the Causa is effectively made a part of the Cleric. The most important effects of this ritual are as follows: *The Cleric's Edith consistently flows into the Causa in minute, harmless amounts, thus slowly recharging the device overtime. *When injured or sick, the Causa automatically reverses the flow of Edith, so that the Cleric's natural immune and regenerative systems are overclocked. This mechanism is responsible for the Cleric's seeming invulnerability. They simply heal so fast that it appears as if no injury was inflicted. Indeed, Clerics are said to have such powerfully augmented regeneration rates that by the time a cut is completed, 99 percent of it has already healed. Thus, one can say that with the Unification Sacrament completed, it will take nothing less than completely crushing or vaporizing a Cleric in order to kill them. It has been reported on multiple occasions that Clerics have survived being burned alive by ambushing Barachies tribesmen. The flaw in this sacrament, however, is the fact that as the distance between the Causa and its owner increases, so does the flow attenuate. At a distance of 200 meters, the connection becomes insignificant enough that a Cleric will be incapable of regenerating. To counter this, many Clerics have edisurgically implanted their Causae into themselves. Specialized Fields Edisurgery An advanced form of Edithurgy that allows a Cleric to perform invasive operations on a person. Incisions are made by triggering precisely-targeted apoptosis, much in the same way that apoptosis forms fingers and toes during gestation. Generally, bare hands are used, after being sterilized by draining the Edith of any bacteria or viruses on the skin until they die. After the surgery is completed, the wounds are closed by triggering cellular regeneration as in the Prayer of Healing. If performed with little experience or minimal training, the Cleric runs the risk of disrupting the flow of Edith through the patient's body, rendering them prone to fatigue, and more susceptible to disease. Lord Robert is a master of Edisurgery. Tapping An advanced field of Edithurgy, Tapping allows the Cleric to read minds, and even communicate mentally with other sentient beings by having a portion of the soul navigate through Eden herself and locate a specific person's metaphysical signature. Once found, it is a simple matter to temporarily connect souls and use the mind as a means to send messages. Hermea's specialty lies in Tapping. Category:Sanjuras Category:Magic Category:Edithurgy